


The Crown Pearl

by Like_a_cat_but_not_at_all



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Evil, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Pearl is the bad guy, no but really she's kinda a bi-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_cat_but_not_at_all/pseuds/Like_a_cat_but_not_at_all
Summary: It was her, it was always her, never them, never him, it has always been her.a What-If, of a sort, what if the only villain, in the conflict of Pink and her fellow diamonds, was, in the end, Pearl?
Relationships: I dunno i might add them if they come up
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Crown Pearl

"W-what?!" Steven stammers out, he could barely believe what he was hearing, the cashier looks at him with a sympathetic gaze "Yeah, sorry, they closed like, a week ago, we just ran out of our last shipment of them" she scratches the back of her neck as the boy considers his disbelieving rant

"You cant do this to me Sadie!"

"Look, we're just out of Lion Lickers, i dunno how to tell you any nicer"

"B-b-but..." Steven looked as if he was near to crying "okay..." He gave a defeated sigh as he left the building, wandering slowly below the familiar grey sky of Beach City, he pulls at the door to his house,

a creature that seems to be a large centipede goes flying past his head out the door "Amethyst! be careful with those things! You're going to break something, every thing broken is another chip i shave off your gem!" it was certainly home,

Pearl grinds her spear into the body of another centipede, her cutting eyes dig into amethysts back, a puff of smoke escapes her mouth as amethyst destroys another of the gem creatures "Uh, Boss? these things don't have any gems" Pearl let out a quiet groan "of course they don't Garnet, sweep the area, don't lead it back here, if you can" it was then her eyes fell on Steven as garnet left the building, he _hated_ when she gave him that look "Steven, be a dear and get out of the way, we're doing some gem business, we certainly do not want you getting hurt"

"aren't you-"  
  
"For both of our sakes i do not need you elaborating any further, boy, now stand aside" she crushes the last of the centipedes under her boot heel, seemingly trying to turn the dematerializing light into a fine dust

she wipes off her jacket, the leather visibly pristine, but still meticulously cleaned by Pearl as if there was some invisible stain only she could see, before sauntering back to her room and entering it without another word, that left Steven alone with Amethyst, who immediately turns to look at the Half-gem "You shouldn't have bothered her, you _know_ she's got some stuff to do, you saw we were doing something" Steven tried to mumble some excuse to Amethyst, but he knew it was mostly for naught, once Pearl had said her opinion, she said Amethyst's with it, the shorter purple gem's appearance even appears to be some attempt to copy Pearl's,

he sits down on the couch, he makes a quiet little noise as he settles down, but then he notices something, a new little note, taped to the fridge, he stands up, walking over to it, its a little yellow sticky note, with a handwriting he instantly recognizes

_Hey Schtuball, I know you liked these, and I had a few on hand, use them wisely_

_\- Dad_

the Hybrid smiled to himself, at least he had someone who noticed him today, he opened the freezer, there was a handful of lion lickers, stacked in a pile, he grabbed one of him and quickly unwrapped it, it had to be the most delicious ice cream he had ever tasted, one of the last ones he had,

then the sounds of a commotion from behind him "Boss! Boss come look!" he opens his eyes, confused for a few seconds before he notices the soft pink glow illuminating the area, he lifts up his shirt, his gem was glowing, is- is that a shield?! Pearl walks out visibly irritated "What are you chatt-" for a moment, any malintent or anger is replaced by a look of genuine shock, then the smile, he hated the smile slightly less than the look, "Well, Steven, would you look at that, a weapon, you take more and more after your dear departed mother every day, perhaps you have some use after all..." she inspects the wrapper he left on the counter, straightening it out to look at the ingredients list "What the hell is in these things? ... your powers can _not_ be activated by this organic trash, but-" the smile returns "whatever the reason, it seems to work, and now you can help, you do want to do that, correct Steven? help your poor, world weary, great loving caretaker Pearl" Steven quietly nods, mostly out of muscle memory "That's great! you should be able to sometime soon, assuming Garnet does not fail me"

Almost on queue, there's the sound of something banging into the front of the beach house, Pearl groans as she exits the house "Garnet you Miserable mongrel! i told you not to bring it here, i figured with twice the processing power you'd be a little smarter than that!" the pale gem kicks Garnet as she stands up, drawing her spear "Boy, get out here, prove your worth for once in your existence" with a quiet resignation, Steven runs out to the porch, a loud shriek emerging from the creature that Pearl and Garnet were fighting, he unwrapped another lion licker and scarfed it down, he waited quietly as Amethyst jumped by him into the action, he stood there hoping, that something would happen,

any second now,

but that second never comes, the next thing he remembers is the ringing in his ears, his vision fading in and out as he looks up at the monster before him, focusing its attention to the other gems, but as his vision fades in and out, the monster disappears, and the last thing he sees is green dust in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Blimey, you got to the end? Jeez, uh thanks i guess, this was my first time trying this so it's probably a little shite. if people actually like this i might actually get some chapters of this done, probably gonna, slowly diverge from the "Regular Episodes but evil" as it goes on


End file.
